


Clonnies

by WAKAWAKA3514



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKAWAKA3514/pseuds/WAKAWAKA3514
Summary: White Diamond tries to cheer up her upset Starlight, in what may be the worst possible way.





	Clonnies

Steven sat against the corner, facing into it and away from the world. Or at least as much as he could in the pink hexagonal room. The 120 degree angle wasn't nearly a good of crying corner as he was use to. Steven knew internally how stupid a complaint that would be if he ever spoke it out loud, but it was one more thing that made him homesick. No simple 90 degree corners to cry in, no nice fluffy pillows to sit on while you do so, no poofy blanket to sit under and cuddle with-

Steven broke out into another crying fit as memories rushed back into his brain. Sights. Smells. Touches. Laughs. Smiles. All that he knew is that he'd never experience them again. 

He forced himself to open his eyes, just barley as a weak attempt to make himself think about anything else. It was still the glaring pink that it always was. He couldn't tell if it was darker at all than when he first came here, or if that Homeworld had a day and night cycle at all. Or if it does, perhaps they just have so much artificial light that it'd be hard to tell the difference. Would make sense for a planet that doesn't sleep. 

His eyes rest on the wall in front of him, and for the first time he notices a scratch in the wall. Not very large, maybe two inches long, shallow. But it's something to point to when trying to say that Homeworld isn't perfect. Isn't a 'grand flawless city of unending might' like some claimed. He can't help but smile a bit at the notion. He couldn't help but turn it into a deep frown when he realized the response would be that he must have caused that scratch in the facade. Like he always did. That or his mom. His mom was just one more thing he didn't want think about, he closed his eyes and-

"AHHHHH"

He closed his eyes cried again as images of mistakes flashed into his brain. Images fresh as if they were in front of him now. Images along with that scream, that bloodcurdling scream that turned into a muted gurgling noise that he couldn't get out of his head. 

He cried. He cried and he cried and he cried and he cried.

"Starlight..." Steven heard from outside 'his room'. All the sadness and despair in him instantly boiled over into intense anger. He leaped up and through the door to give White a piece of his mind. 

"There you are, Starlight" White Diamond started, "I can tell you're just so excited to see me!"

Steven gathered everything inside him, he wanted to scream so loud that the whole of Homeworld would hear. He opened his mouth and "Hraa-" He hadn't realized exactly how horse his voice was from all the crying he was just doing.

White Diamond, not one to waste time with pleasantries, continued with the actions she came here for. "I know that you haven't been very happy since the last time we met, but I wanted to make things better." From under her dress, she produced a small white box. "I know that you liked that one organic so very much, so I got you-"

Steven couldn't think of a damn thing that could possibly replace what White Diamond took from him. 

“-Some new ones!” She proudly declared as she broke open the box and let it's contents spill onto the deck in front of him. The contents unceremoniously flopped onto the balcony, and even through the dust cloud that came with them, Steven could tell that White Diamond just presented him with four humans. He could even tell they were all wearing the same outfit from the human zoo. Humans weren't interchangeable, and Steven would have to teach White Diamond that today.

Steven opened his mouth to try to say something along those lines, when he heard a cough. A cough that sounded far to familiar, followed by several more. He stood for a moment to let the cloud dissipate to see what exactly what lay behind it. He recognized the figure closest to him and couldn't help but choke out, “Connie?”

The figure scooted out of the dust cloud on all fours, "Steven?" It spoke out, "What's going on?"

"No-" Steven blurted out. It couldn't be. He saw her corpse. This had to be some hologram, some trick of the light.

"Steven!" "Steven whats going on!" He heard call out again in that too familiar voice, in too quick a secession to come out of one mouth. Both Steven and the first figure in front of him looked behind her to see the cloud dissipate.

They were all Connie. Four copies of Connie laid out in front of him, each catching their breath as if they've never had a breath before.

"What is this, White?" He shouted out as any sadness and confusion got overwhelmed by pure anger. "You got some robots for me? Maybe shapeshifted gems?"

The Connies looked hurt, not that Steven particularly noticed as all his attention was devoted to White Diamond, who simply snickered as his remarks, "What? Do you not like them, Pink? I had them made just for you!" She said picked one up between her thumb and index finger to take a closer look at it. It screamed, but no one really payed it any attention.

"Humans aren't replaceable!" Steven snapped back. "They're not just some cog you can replace with anything like it!"

White Diamond frowned as she heard Steven's retort. She shook her head and said, "Well if you don't like it Pink-" 

She took the Connie in between her fingers and gave it a hard squeeze. The light squeals and cries of "Let me go!" quickly were replaced with a loud scream, that same scream, and an unpleasant wet crunching noise as blood splattered over White's hand and onto the floor.

"-We'll simply get rid of them." White finished. 

The three remaining Connies screamed in unison and tried to scramble to their feet. Steven froze in terror as some realization came over him. He didn't want to believe that whatever White put in front of him were flesh and blood.

White simply continued on, taking the next closest Connie and slapping it on the balcony. More screaming ending instantly as it smeared the results from one end of the deck to the other, painting the over neon pink with a visceral red semicircle.

Steven began to snap to as he realized he had to stop this. He managed to barely breath out "St-sto-" before White Diamond took a third.

Her next target actually managed to get on her feet and start running. Not nearly fast enough to escape White Diamond leaning over slightly to give her a flick. Steven couldn't do anything but look as that Connie screamed as she flew through the air, and that scream suddenly ending with a loud *thunk* of hitting the side of a building.

The final Connie did manage to stumble forwards towards Steven, babbling all the while. When she reached Steven and pleaded "Bubble! Bubble!" as White Diamond was reaching for her, Steven finally reacted. 

White frowned as she realized that she was holding a pink sphere instead of what she went for. She held it close to her face to see the human wrapping herself around the still traumatized little diamond. "Are you really doing this again Pink?" The disappointment in her voice shined through. "You always do this. First you wanted Earth, then you didn't. You didn't want these nice little clones I made for you, and now you're protecting them." 

She let Steven drop back onto the balcony, and he didn't even try to stop himself from bouncing a few times. His body could barely react from all the fresh images of gore wearing the face of his best friend. When it settled, he let the bubble pop and let his body flop onto the floor. The Connie was still breathing like she was panicking, and grabbed his arm to protect herself as she kept a close eye on White Diamond.

White leaned down to scold Steven more effectively. "If you're going to keep this one, I expect you to act a little happier from now on. But I'll get a Lapis to come in and clean this mess up for you, ok?" White Diamond waited a moment for a response, or at least an acknowledgment. After a full three seconds without, she frowned, then turned and walked away without a word. 

When the Connie was satisfied that White Diamond wouldn't return and grab her, she let her guard down and cried. "Steven, wh-what just happened?"

Steven didn't respond except by letting the tears flow for himself.


End file.
